Happy 200 Episodes!
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fireman Sam and all of Pontypandy gets a invitation to celebrate the '200th episode-iversary'. Who invited them? and will the celebration not have any emergencies? You'll just have to read the story to find out! Set after 'James and the Giant Pumpkin'. [I do not, and never will, own Fireman Sam, or Sly Cooper]


**Happy 200 Episodes!**

Fireman Sam and all of Pontypandy gets a invitation to celebrate the '200th episode-iversary'. Who invited them? and will the celebration not have any emergencies? You'll just have to read the story to find out! Set after 'James and the Giant Pumpkin'.

 **[I do not, and never will, own Fireman Sam, or Sly Cooper]**

* * *

It all began, one summer day in Pontypandy.

At Dilys' shop, Norman Price woke up to discover a letter on his desk. "Huh, what is this?" he said. He opened the letter. "Wow!"

He came down. "Mam!" he said, "I got a very strange letter!"

"Did you?" Dilys said. "I just got the same thing too!" She held a letter that was the same as Norman's.

But it wasn't just the Price family that had got those letters.

Charlie and Bronwyn had got the same letter.

"Whoever sent these letters?" Sarah asked James. "Beats me, Sarah." James said.

The Flood family had got that same letter too. Mandy Flood was reading it. "Dear Mike, Helen and Mandy Flood..."

At Dilys' shop, Norman was reading his letter, "We would like to see you in the Pontypandy Park this afternoon...

at the Sparkes' garage, Hannah was reading her letter. "...for something very important..."

At the Mountain Rescue Centre, Tom Thomas was reading - you guessed it - that same letter. "...that concerns the number one firefighter in Pontypandy..."

* * *

"Fireman Sam?" Station Officer Steele said, in surprise, reading the last line of the same letter that everyone in Pontypandy had got before him.

AT that moment, Fireman Sam entered the office. "You asked to see me, sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Steele said quickly. "It seems someone has sent everyone in Pontypandy a strange letter." "Yes, I know." Fireman Sam said. "I've got that letter too. I don't know who it was sent by; it wasn't signed by anyone. It's certainly strange."

"That is suspicious." Steele said. "Exactly, sir." Sam said with a look of suspicion on his face. A look of suspicion like **that** meant something was up; just like Buck Douglas and his _'alien sightings'_.

* * *

Later, that afternoon, all of Pontypandy gathered in the park. There was a theatre stage set up. it was kinda strange.

"Hello?" Fireman Sam called out. But nobody answered.

"OK." Norman Price said suddenly. "I think we should be going now."

But then, they heard some voices counting down; "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

SUDDENLY!

From out of the curtain on the stage jumped the Cooper Gang, Sly Cooper, Bentley, and Murray, followed by Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"Surprise!" They all shouted at once!

"OOOOH!" Dilys shrieked as she jumped into Trevor Evans' arms, much to Norman's shock.

"WHat the-?!" Fireman Sam said, just as surprised as everyone else.

"The name's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly said. "and this is Bentley, Murray, and Inspector Carmelita Fox." he said, introducing his gang and Carmelita as well.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked Sly.

"Well," Bentley said, "You know the series 11 episode 'James and the Giant Pumpkin'?"

"Yes?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Is he talking about me?" James asked Sarah. Thankfully, nobody heard him.

"Well," Bentley said, showing said episode on his Bentley Tech, "This episode is the 200th episode of your tv series!"

Everyone gasped and looked at one another with surprised expressions.

"So we devised a brilliant plan to celebrate such a wonderful momentous occasion." Murray grinned.

"Were you the ones who sent us these letters?" asked Ellie Phillips.

"Yes, yes we were." Sly said. "We totally did. All part of the plan."

"Well, um, thanks, I think." Fireman Sam said.

"We also brought a few friends to celebrate also." Carmelita said, and with that, She lifted up a curtain, revealing the 5 playable Cooper Ancestors from _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time_ ; Rioichi Cooper, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Caveman 'Bob' Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, and Salim al-Kupar, all brought from their respective time periods to visit for the celebration.

"Greetings." Bob Cooper said, in his cave raccoon speech.

Salim al-Kupar bowed and kissed Bronwyn's hand, making her giggle. Tennessee bowed and tipped his hat for Helen Flood. Rioichi performed someof his quick ninja moves for Tom Thomas. "Crikey!" Tom Thomas said.

and Sir Galleth Cooper showed off his knightly acting skills to Mrs Chen.

"Forsooth!" He said. "A very fine kingdom such as hither will need such an impressive palace of theatricals!"

"I agree." Mrs Chen said. Then, she turned to Penny. "I have no idea what he just said."

Suddenly, Sly Cooper piped up. "Excuse me!" he said. Everyone looked up at Sly. "It's now time to give Sam his 200th episode present."

"What is it?" Fireman Sam asked.

Sly Cooper just grinned, and winked. He motioned to the Carmelita, Murray, his ancestors, and to Bentley, who activated something on his Bentley Tech. Bentley gave a thumbs up. "Hit it!"

And with that, Sly Cooper, the Cooper Gang, Carmelita, and the Cooper Ancestors all started singing the _Fireman Sam Theme Song._

 **Sly Cooper:** _When he hears that fire alarm,_  
 _Sam is always cool and calm._  
 **Bentley:** _If you're stuck, give him a shout,_  
 **Murray:** _He'll be there to help you out._

 **Tennessee Kid Cooper:** _So move aside, make way_

 _for Fireman Sam!_

 **Sir Galleth Cooper:** _'cause he's gonna save the day! Forsooth!_

 **ALL:** _Fireman Sam!_  
 **Carmelita Fox:** _'cause he's brave to the core,_  
 **Bob Cooper: [translated]** _Sam is the hero next door!_

 **Bentley:** _If there's trouble, he'll be there_  
 **Rioichi Cooper:** _Underground_

 **Sly Cooper:** _or in the air!_

 **Salim al-Kupar:** _Fireman Sam and all the crew,_  
 _They'll be there to rescue you,_

 **ALL:** _So move aside make way, for Fireman Sam!_  
 _'cause he's gonna save the day, Fireman Sam!_  
 _'cause he's brave to the core._  
 _Sam is the hero next door!_

The crowd cheered.

"Sam felt a small tear coming on. "Thank you, Sly Cooper." he said. "That was the most impressive display ever!" Norman Price said. "I can't believe our series has had 200 episodes!"

"It has?" Mandy Flood said. "Technically, Mandy, you and your family weren't in the first four series." Bentley said. Mandy rolled her eyes at this.

"All the same, thanks everyone, including Bumper Films, Siriol Productions, Xing Xing, HiT Entertainment, Mattel, and dhx Media for making and maintaining the series." Fireman Sam said. He raised his glass of orange juice. "Here's to the next 200 episodes!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in tribute.

Fireman Sam had achieved the impossible - 200 episodes of his TV show. And now, with the new 'Hollywood Hero' film coming soon, He could tell his adventures were now only just beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I totally wanted to do something to celebrate the 200th episode of Fireman Sam.

I mean, what with the new 'Hollywood Hero' movie coming soon; yet we totally don't have a trailer for said film yet; sounds awesome!

Here's to the next 200 episodes of _Fireman Sam_.

 _READ & REVIEW!_


End file.
